


girls girls girls

by sonchaesyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I just feel like momo and chaeng would be the best gym buddies, MoChaeng, Open Relationship, Polyamory, also jihyo isnt straight or a single mother in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonchaesyoung/pseuds/sonchaesyoung
Summary: Momo likes girls. Chaeyoung likes girls. Momo and Chaeyoung like each other. But they also like Sana?





	girls girls girls

**Author's Note:**

> there are zero (0) mochaeng fics on this site and I wanted to change that so. enjoy.  
> I wrote this at 2 am so my grammar might be a lil off in some places.  
> also, I know the title is kind of eh but I'm bad at titling things so bear with me uwu.

"187, 188, 189, 190, 191,"

_Inhale. Exhale. C’mon, Momoring! 8 more and you’ll earn yourself some kisses._

"191, 192, 193, 194, 195,"

 _Damn, has Chaeyoung always been this heavy?_  Momo thought to herself. She wouldn’t dare say that out loud however, even though Chae liked to say those things didn’t affect her because she “wasn’t like other girls”.

(It did affect her, and Momo wanted to avoid making her girlfriend upset first thing in the morning. She didn’t want to be deprived of after work out kisses just yet. She needed them as much as she needed breakfast.)

"196, 197, 198, 199, 200!"

And with that, Momo’s body finally flopped down on the mattress, her breathing trying to reach a steady pace as her eyes darted around for her hello kitty water bottle.

The weight from the younger girl sitting on her behind was still present, but it shifted a bit as Momo sensed a shadow loom over her head to reach for the pink flask she was looking for.

She sensed another shift in the pressure above her as she felt Chaeyoung lean, her petite frame now pressed against Momo’s firm back. A tender pair of arms enveloped Momo’s neck into an embrace, softly blowing air onto her taut shoulders as the younger girl’s cheek was now resting on the back of her neck. As Chaeyoung got more comfortable, her body eased further into Momo’s, her warm skin welcoming her without any hesitation; she valued every second of the moment she could feel Chaeyoung’s melting into her.

“Good girl, you did well today. Let’s aim for 300 next week, okay? Here’s your reward for the day, like I promised.” Chaeyoung praised as she started placing kisses all over Momo’s shoulders, smiling into them as the girl beneath her giggled, making her entire body vibrate against Chaeyoung’s. The kisses, sadly, came to an end after a few seconds, and so did the laughter, making the gym revert to its earlier silence.

It was way too early on a Tuesday morning to be at the gym, but here they were.

And as the two lay there, in the middle of the room, Momo felt warm. Warm enough for her muscles to let go of their knots. Warm enough to let go of any second thoughts.

It felt warm enough to be called a home.

 

(Was it?)

 

These last few minutes had made her mind hazy, but before she could sink into doze. Maybe she could afford to miss another English class after all.

 

(She couldn’t.)

 

Momo felt her head become heavy, read to snooze back into her own little world that she had to come out of every morning. However, seems like fate was working against her today.  

“Hey, bighead. 3 o’clock. Blonde hottie from Psych class” Chaeyoung whispered into her ear, still hugging her from behind. Momo’s eyes immediately dashed off to the direction they were given, her focus still blurry from dozing off earlier.

“Jeongyeon? Why are you calling Jeongyeon a hottie and she’s not even in our psyc-“ Momo had started, turning her head as much as she could to look at Chaeyoung deliriously, but was immediately met with a jab to the shoulder.

“You fucking doorknob, not Jeongyeon. Behind her! The girl who transferred in from Japan last month. Minatozaki, I think? Her first name started with an S but I can’t remember right now.”

Momo finally registered who Chae was talking about. Sana. Minatozaki Sana.

“Yeah, the S stands for Sexy” Momo joked, and she felt proud of that one when Chaeyoung toppled over, clutching her stomach as she tried not to laugh so noisily.

A giggly voiced “I hate you” was the last thing heard from the brunette as Momo had launched her plan to glomp her girlfriend. Giggles turned into squeals and now both the girls were rolling around on the floor, their arms still tightly latching onto each other.

“Get a room!” Jeongyeon yelled from the other side of the room, looking smug as always.

While Momo had snapped out of the blissful haze she was in just a moment ago and felt a little embarrassed, being called out like that, Chaeyoung didn’t waste any time to snap back.

“We would, if you and Jihyo weren’t always busy canoodling in mine!” It was now Chaeyoung’s turn to be smug, as she saw Jeongyeon’s face burn up from across the room. The smug look wiped clean off her face, now replaced with a defeated pout.

Watching Jeongyeon get outsmarted was always an amusing thing, as the blonde girl would still be holding a grudge about it for the next week or so. Her stubbornness would work in her favor however, because Jihyo would baby her even more when she had a pout on her face. It was a win-win situation.

Momo didn’t want to include herself into their sisterly banter, so for now, all she could do was giggle further into her spot in Chaeyoung’s neck, like she always did.

Momo liked feeling little. Sinking into her favorite nook in the younger girl’s neck made her feel small. It was weird, how the smallest person she knew made her feel so little. It was a good weird.

 

Chaeyoung was a good kind of weird.

 

And opening up to her was the best decision Momo had made. There were no secrets, no obligations and mostly importantly, no jealousy – like the one she had to face from her last girlfriend.

Jealousy was a concept that didn’t exist in the type of relationship they had. Momo and Chaeyoung liked girls; and they liked each other. Nothing really changed after they confessed to each other, only that they would now check out girls together, like today, at the gym. Like gal pals do.

“Here’s the deal. Whoever gets Minatozaki’s number first doesn’t have to do the dishes for a week. So, have fun doing the dishes next week, loser.” was what Chaeyoung had whispered into Momo’s ear, right before she got up and made a dash for the section of the gym Sana was in. Momo quickly followed suit, no way in hell was she losing to her own girlfriend.

Momo and Chaeyoung didn’t seem like the most normal pair of girlfriends to strangers, but for now, Momo was more than fine with the normal they had.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas of making this into a series? Maybe? I'm not sure yet but... let me know if you liked this? (Idk how ao3 formalities work) Otherwise I wont bother lmao.


End file.
